


英格兰，我的英格兰

by Violaoi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violaoi/pseuds/Violaoi
Summary: 原本是1941的稿，这篇是第一次写维多利亚背景，祝大家阅读愉快，有感想请来评论区快乐聊天，啵啵啵！





	英格兰，我的英格兰

美国看着方格桌布上的酒精灯，一小块黄油正在融化，他想，英国的心为什么就不能像这块黄油一样，稍微加热就会融化。粗略算算，已经快要30年了，他们的关系还是可怜的性伴侣。即使用他们国家意识体的生命尺度来衡量，问题也很大，究竟要怎么做才能打动一个国家的心？当下已经是索尔兹伯里第二届政府①，美国记得，他两第一次打炮的时候还是格莱斯顿第一届政府②，这样标记可能有点奇怪，但是从1868到1890，恰好就是这两个时间点，不能怪罪美国。或者说，都已经90年代了，英国人怎么还对美利坚的天才头脑抱有偏见，他又不是爱尔兰人。

以往美国造访英格兰，基本上都是在伦敦，目的也很简单，就是解决欲望。反正，这几十年里，他们两个国家冲突不断，也正好有政治理由去英国，而且谁也不会想到他们会滚上床。后来，美国想，这种局面要打破，必须要找到攻破英国的城墙的办法，他开始在英国四处游历。正如上个世纪英国在伦敦的窑子里四处“游历”而不会告诉他一样，他也是隐藏身份偷偷探索。

由此，1890年的夏天，美国再次来到了英格兰，只希望不要遇见伦敦的那位“绅士”。以普通人的身份，到了惠特斯特布尔他就得成为“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯”。这个以捕捞牡蛎闻名的滨海小镇与伦敦的经济差距如此巨大，见到英国一定是不可能的。阿尔弗雷德永远这么乐观，哼着小调，踏入了一家昏暗、低矮却香气扑鼻的牡蛎餐馆。肯特郡的海岸线造就了惠特斯特布尔的牡蛎，全英格兰最大最多汁的牡蛎*，美国觉得有必要一尝。

餐桌上放着的小黑板用粉笔写着菜谱，为阿尔弗雷德服务的是一个脸颊绯红、举止活泼的卷发女孩，或许像民谣里的茉莉·梦露一样从小泡在鱼腥味里，但笑容迷人得让人只尝得到果酒似的甜味。阿尔弗雷德也对她微笑，对方羞赧地眨了眨眼睛——一个热情随性的美国男孩，自然有令人脸红的魅力。

点单不久后食物就端上来了，一顿非常正宗的牡蛎晚餐。桌子中间放着牡蛎桶，阿尔弗雷德看见最上面的一圈铁环上绑着一层白布，留出了一指宽的缝隙，他不知道这有什么特殊意义。桌子的另一边放着几盘面包和柠檬瓣，还有醋瓶和胡椒瓶。盘子旁边摆着一副刀叉，一把勺子，一块餐巾，以及最重要的牡蛎刀。阿尔弗雷德一只手拿起牡蛎，另一只手拿着牡蛎刀，但是不太会用。

格蕾茜，也就是那位卷发姑娘——来给阿尔弗雷德倒啤酒和柠檬水的时候，看见了阿尔弗雷德的困惑模样。于是，她把浮着一层泡沫的巴斯啤酒递到阿尔弗雷德手中，拿起了牡蛎刀。

“先生，你是外国人吧？让我来教你怎么吃，”格蕾茜站在桌旁，嘴角上扬，“先用手掌抓住牡蛎，让壳子朝上——像这样。”她拿起牡蛎给阿尔弗雷德看，认真地注视着他，似乎想确认自己的解说是否清楚，“然后你拿起刀，放在边上，这样，”她用动作示范，“然后你得抓住它，撬开——”

阿尔弗雷德看着格蕾茜的演示，偶尔这可爱的英格兰姑娘会抬头看看他。格蕾茜用刀轻轻一剜，牡蛎壳就轻而易举地打开了。与此同时，阿尔弗雷德注意到她有一双漂亮的绿眼睛，他猛然想起在过去英国也是这么耐心地教会他各种事物，莫名的酸涩让他有些恍惚。

“先生？我讲得清楚吗？”格蕾茜眨了眨眼睛。

“我学会了！太谢谢你啦，热心的小姐，这是我第一次吃牡蛎。”阿尔弗雷德回过神来，格蕾茜有着让人心情愉快的奇特力量，这让阿尔弗雷德不再为英国烦恼。

“不用谢，”格蕾茜笑了起来，继续说，“你得拿稳了，因为牡蛎壳里面都是汁，一滴都不能洒出来，这才是最好吃的部分。”小小的牡蛎肉沐浴在汁水里，光滑白嫩，“这个，”格蕾茜用刀指着牡蛎说，“叫做胡须，你必须剃掉它，”她用刀轻轻一弹，胡须就掉了，“然后你把牡蛎肉剜出来……现在可以吃了。”她小心翼翼地把牡蛎递给阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德把牡蛎举到嘴边，像饕餮一样一口吞下。格蕾茜绯红的脸似乎更红了，善意地提醒阿尔弗雷德：“我们不这么吃，试着好好嚼一嚼，先生。”她说完这句就被匆忙叫走了，蔚蓝色裙摆在空中左右摇晃着，回头朝阿尔弗雷德挥挥手就消失在了拥挤的餐厅里。

这家餐厅比想象中的更加忙碌，阿尔弗雷德松开一颗纽扣，他今天穿得非常简单，普通的衬衫，下身是黑色吊带裤。这副打扮，即使他宣称自己是美利坚合众国也不会有人相信的。于是他仅仅在心里夸赞说，美国对格蕾茜的服务很满意。听起来有点自大，对吗？可是阿尔弗雷德相信自己能握住更大的力量。

明明英格兰的女孩这么讨人喜欢，英国却……阿尔弗雷德挑了挑眉毛，拿起牡蛎刀，开了一个牡蛎。毋庸置疑的学习能力，他很快就会了，只是动作没有格蕾茜利落。阿尔弗雷德吃着确实值得夸赞的牡蛎，看着窗外的惠特斯特布尔海湾，想着这真是这不错的地方，感谢英……阿尔弗雷德仰头喝掉一整杯啤酒，随意地抹了抹嘴。然后他拿出计划单，上面的第二项是游艺宫。从惠特斯特布尔去坎特伯雷只要坐十五分钟的火车就到了，那里有个音乐厅，叫坎特伯雷游艺宫。

正是阿尔弗雷德要去的地方——

偶尔国家之间会有些共鸣，比如从刚刚开始阿尔弗雷德的胸口就不太舒服，隐隐约约有什么预感。但他倒是不怎么在意，毕竟他认为他最担心的事情根本不可能发生。尤其是当他来到游艺宫，看见幕布上方镀了金的石膏丘比特像，观众席上深红的坐垫，墙上挂的廉价油画；闻到木材、油漆和啤酒的味道、汽油、香烟和头油混合的味道；听见欢快嘈杂的吵闹声，其间还混着些粗鄙的咒骂时——阿尔弗雷德更加确信，在这里不会遇到英国的。

今晚有伦敦名人弗洛伦丝小姐的演出，坎特伯雷宫热得跟地狱一样。阿尔弗雷德选了楼座的位置，当他往下看的时候，只能看到台下的帽檐和台上的演出。乐团奏响了序曲，剧院的灯光暗了下来，人们还在鼓掌。阿尔弗雷德靠在围栏上抽烟，注意到在贵宾席上还有位置空着。演出已经快要开始了，这时，阿尔弗雷德听见了一个熟悉的声音。

“真是远道而来的贵客。”这声音在旁人听起来十分优雅，但对阿尔弗雷德来说尖锐而具有攻击性。

阿尔弗雷德转过身，看见了英国。非常不幸，他的预感这么快就成了现实。英国穿着一套剪裁得体的男士条纹西服，袖口和前襟镶着金色丝绸。翻领上别着一朵玫瑰，前袋里插着一副白色手套。他黑色背心下穿的是雪白笔挺的衬衫，立领有两英寸高。他的领口系着一个黑色蝴蝶结，头上戴着一顶礼帽——全然是伦敦西区的风格。美国看向他的时候他正好脱下帽子，露出了打理得整齐利落的金色短发，猫似的绿眼睛盯着他。

“晚上好，英、亚瑟。”阿尔弗雷德掐灭了烟，发现英国的随从正在打量他。考虑到阿尔弗雷德粗糙的衣着，对方可能在思考为什么这个金发蓝眼的年轻人会和英国认识，并且被称为“贵客”。而且，他的口音完全暴露了身份。从上一次战争以来，赢得独立的“殖民地”与作为原宗主国的关系一直不那么融洽，美国被大多数人视为那些被流放判刑的罪犯的去处。而近期，各种冲突也让这两个国家关系紧张。

“柯克兰先生？”这位随从上前想询问什么，英国一看他的表情就明白了他的意思，抬起手阻止了他的发言。

“我知道你想问什么，但是今晚这家伙是我的客人，给他准备一个位置。”

贵宾席的位置是特意为英国空的，想必只有一个，不过现在又空了一个位置给阿尔弗雷德。只不过是 偷偷来英国被逮到了而已，虽然是第一次被逮，但没什么好怕的。阿尔弗雷德不知道英国想做什么，他乖乖跟着他坐到了贵宾席上，不知道自己占领了哪个倒霉蛋的位置。一坐到位置上，阿尔弗雷德就扯了扯肩膀上快要滑落的背带，企图让自己看起来不那么随意。可惜，在穿着正装的英国的旁边，他做什么都是无济于事。

这个游艺宫是个老式音乐厅，主持人戴礼帽，拿着一个木槌，还有一杯黑啤，坐在前排座位和乐池之间的一张桌子上介绍演出，在观众太过吵闹的时候维持秩序，或者祝女王陛下身体健康*。不久，表演开始了。

“乐队，准备。灯光，准备。”主持人用木槌敲了一下桌子，“准备好大开眼界吧！”

阿尔弗雷德盯着幕布——他无法不去注意身旁的英国，所以他只能紧盯幕布。当幕布颤动着升起来的时候，他就只能看着舞台了。台上有四个欢快的演员，穿着节日的装束在散步。两位女士打着阳伞，两位绅士中的一位拿着尤克里里琴，他们在唱《海边的女孩都很可爱》，唱得很不错。

“我是来度假的，亚瑟，我的朋友建议我来肯特郡。”弹尤克里里琴的乐手来了一段独奏，女士们提起裙子在沙子上跳起了舞，阿尔弗雷德趁这个机会向亚瑟解释道，表明自己的立场。老实说他没有想过如果被英国抓到了该怎么办，这很令他头痛，英国总是绷着脸，不知道在想什么，“今天我在餐厅遇到了一个女孩，英格兰的女孩确实很可爱。”阿尔弗雷德试着缓解气氛。

“待会你会看到更好的女孩，”这时，亚瑟竟然笑了，阿尔弗雷德看着他，觉得很难以置信，美国感觉这个小小的微笑在燃烧，因为他的胸口突然有了种炽烈的冲动，让他愉快而兴奋，“所以认真看表演，琼斯。”

——这生疏的称呼浇灭了火，美国扬起的嘴角平缓下来。

接下来是喜剧表演和杂技表演，演出非常精彩。可是天气实在是太热了，台下一直有人在窃窃私语。跑堂的小男孩被叫去买酒，在一排排热闹的座椅之间跑来跑去，在人们的脑袋和帽子之间穿梭，把人们递给他的酒瓶、玻璃杯和马克杯灌满，然后送还到座位上。阿尔弗雷德看着那些解渴的观众，侧头去看英国是否已经热得满头大汗，然而后者只是悠闲地喝着随从送来的香槟。

“别想着拿我的帽子扇风。”英国注意到了美国的视线，用教育小孩的口吻说道。

美国不太高兴，当英国给他一杯酒的时候，他故意把自己强壮的手臂展示在英国面前，试图用身体的成长告诉英国他已经是个独立的国家了。然后他道了谢，声音很愉快。

稍显窘迫的英国看向舞台，努力让声音保持快活：“看好了，美国。”

“女士们先生们，”主持人大声说，“现在请你们看最精彩的！优雅的风格。如果你们的酒杯里有香槟——”人群中发出了嘲讽的欢呼，阿尔弗雷德才发现香槟对他们来说是奢侈品——“举杯吧。如果你杯子里是啤酒——为什么？啤酒不也有气泡吗？也举起来！最重要的是，准备好尖叫吧，我给你们从帝国剧院请来了——”他敲了一下木槌，“弗洛伦丝小姐！”

阿尔弗雷德愣了愣，帝国剧院的演员怎么会来这种灰暗的小镇？不可否认的是，阿尔弗雷德不仅是因为想吃牡蛎才来到惠特斯特布尔度假的，真正的原因是这个：在美国看来，英国绝不会造访这种小镇。所以同理，伦敦最好的剧院的小姐来到这里也简直是天方夜谭。阿尔弗雷德了解伦敦剧院有多么辉煌，英国已经带他去过很多次。

噢，其中一次是他自己去的，美国猛然想起来了。

前几年或者更早，他瞒着英国，在伦敦待了一段时间。因为英国总带他去最繁华的地带，所以他想了解一下脏污的其他部分。一天晚上，阿尔弗雷德在伯灵顿拱廊商业街散步。他在一家烟草店的橱窗前凝视着橱窗里的商品——雪茄盒、雪茄剪、银质牙签、玳瑁帽子……他站在那里，一个人正慢慢靠近他，当不喜欢肢体接触的他感觉到对方的胳膊贴着自己的时候，他皱起了眉毛。

“真是个美好的夜晚。”

对方说话，也许是口音的缘故，声音像个绅士。阿尔弗雷德没有回头看他，点头，然后站远了一点。

“看来你很喜欢这种陈设？”这个男人穿着一件禁卫军制服，戴着帽子，他继续对阿尔弗雷德说，“嗯，我不抽烟，但我没法拒绝烟草店的诱惑。这些雪茄、刷子、指甲剪……”他做了个手势，“烟草店有一种男性魅力，你说是吗？”他的声音越来越低，越来越像自言自语，“你愿意吗，私下来？”

“什么？”

“你想玩玩吗？我们去你那儿？”

“我不知道你是什么意思。”

“你现在想做吗?和我.”

尽管这对话令人震惊，阿尔弗雷德的眼睛依然盯着橱窗，没有被打断。那名禁卫军继续轻声说话，迅速说出各种污秽的建议。阿尔弗雷德觉得，任何一个路过的人都会觉得对方是在费力不讨好。想到这儿阿尔弗雷德笑了，他转头想拒绝，对方误以为他有意向了，趁机继续说——

“一个金镑吸一口，或者一个罗伯特，”他指的是罗伯特·勃朗宁诗歌里的性隐喻，但阿尔弗雷德并没有听懂，“半个基尼舔一下。”*

…………

整个音乐厅都为弗洛伦丝小姐疯狂，人们叫着，跺着脚，英国也很高兴。然而，他却发现美国在走神。其他人都站起来了，英国也一样。只有阿尔弗雷德坐在那儿，不知道在想什么。英国交叠起手臂，俯视着阿尔弗雷德，叫了他一声，：“琼斯。”然后粗眉毛皱了起来。

“我拒绝，只有英国才行。”

“你说什么？”英国疑惑地偏头，喝了口酒。

“等、天啊！已经开始了吗？原谅我。”阿尔弗雷德十分庆幸自己没有说出什么糟糕的话，并且刚刚他不小心说出来的一句话，英国也不会明白那是什么意思。阿尔弗雷德站起来，冒昧地碰了一下英国的酒杯，给了他一个笑容。英国立刻移开了视线，两人又坐回座位上。

“哇哦，太令人惊讶了！”阿尔弗雷德看着弗洛伦丝，毫不吝啬地赞叹道。

表演已经开始，演唱曲目选得很好，弗洛伦丝小姐的声音就像她的歌声一样活泼有力，听起来美妙而温暖。她的口音有时听起来像音乐厅里的伦敦腔，有时是优雅的剧院腔，有时则是纯正的肯特口音*。按照惯例，她的演出持续了十五分钟左右，但观众热烈鼓掌，又把她叫回舞台两次。她的最后一首歌很温柔，唱的是玫瑰和失散的恋人。她一边唱一边把帽子摘下来放在身后，然后从翻领上拿下一朵玫瑰花放在脸颊旁边，似乎在低声啜泣。观众席中发出了一阵同情的叹息，人们咬着嘴唇，听着她突然温柔的声音。

阿尔弗雷德也不由自主地放缓了呼吸，被演出吸引。就在这时，弗洛伦丝立刻透过指缝向上看。观众们发现她根本没有哭，而是在笑，然后她调皮地眨着眼睛，非常灵巧地重新回到舞台前面，朝前排的观众看去。阿尔弗雷德忍不住笑了，这位小姐给人带来了非常大的快乐。

弗洛伦丝的视线一一看过观众席，阿尔弗雷德发现她看向了贵宾席 。找到了英国。她扬起手臂，这朵玫瑰便飞过闪烁的脚灯和乐池，降落在英国的膝上。再也没有比接到弗洛伦丝的玫瑰更美妙的事了，观众的心声如此，阿尔弗雷德却并不觉得。英国笑得很愉快，这让阿尔弗雷德更加难受，尤其是在他发现弗洛伦丝的玫瑰花和英国翻领上的玫瑰花是同一个品种的时候。

“偷渡的小混蛋，感觉怎么样，英格兰的女孩？”

“我很喜欢英格兰……英格兰的女孩们，吃牡蛎的时候我也遇到了可爱的姑娘。”阿尔弗雷德似乎很高兴的样子，其实手指已经紧攥到指节泛白。他对英国笑了笑，但是转瞬即逝，蓝眼睛变得暗沉。好在英国已经站起来了，没有注意到这个细节。

“亚瑟，你要去哪？”

“我只是来看弗洛伦丝的演出，现在我必须离开了。”

“回伦敦？”美国一开始是不想遇到英国的，但是弗洛伦丝的出现激发了他的某种感情。一个漂亮女孩，和英国如此亲近，甚至能让英国为了她专程来这样脏乱的音乐厅看她的表演，他非常想了解这两人的关系。

“不，首先要去后台找弗洛伦丝。”看见美国的神情，亚瑟扬起了下巴，“你被她迷倒了吗，英雄先生——”他的语气里满含讽刺，这就是美国不想和英国接触的原因，繁荣的大英帝国在做爱之外的时间里总是如此轻视他，仿佛他就不该离开宗主国，“可以。如果你想一起来的话。”

“好。”美国猛地站起，直逼国，他的个头已经比英国高大，也更加强壮了。英国无视了那双蓝眼睛里汹涌的暗流，也不在意美国语气里的激烈，拿着礼帽转身就走。美国这是在威慑他吗？大英帝国的权威不可侵犯，他不需要担心什么，即使国内出现了不少谈及时代更迭的文章，但至少美国时代在当下是不可能的。

美国跟着英国穿过又明亮又吵闹的走廊，然后是门廊，那是通往舞台的。走廊的尽头是一个金属阶梯，他们下了楼梯，走到门前，转动了把手。英国的两名随从一直在注意阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗里德猜这几位并不知道他们的真实身份，否则就不会这么放肆了。当英国走进门的时候，美/国跟了上去，两名随从留在了外面。

“你可真够折腾的，弗洛伦丝。”英国将帽子递给一位小姐，里面躺着那支漂亮的红玫瑰，“任性地来这种地方演出，害得我忍耐得好辛苦，剧院的气味熏得人头晕。”

弗洛伦丝正舒服地靠在桌子上，当她看见英国的时候，涂成红色的嘴唇上抿成优美的弧度，高兴地张开手臂向前拥抱英国。

“我就是想来家乡演出一回，你能来看我，我真是太高兴了！”她笑起来，牙齿在红唇的衬映下不是一般地白。接着她靠向墙壁，墙上的铁丝支架上有一盏煤气灯，她点燃了一支烟。烟蒂靠近她的嘴唇，她在火焰旁眯起眼，当她把香烟拿开的时候，烟蒂沾染上了深红色：“这位是谁？”

“客人。”英国也点了一根烟，用的是弗洛伦丝的火，美国被他们之间的亲密给吓了一跳。在他的认知里，英国不会与人交往，维多利亚女王是他最亲近的女性，但也只是因为她的王冠。

“晚上好！我是阿尔弗雷德，来英格兰度假。”美国走上前，英国正好吐出一口烟，阿尔弗雷德在白雾中和弗洛伦丝握了手，“你的表演太棒了！”

“噢！谢谢你，真是不错的美/国男孩，”弗洛伦丝看向亚瑟，“我好惊讶！亚瑟居然有美国朋友，其实我跟你们不同，对美国人印象还不错呢。亚瑟，不如这样，你是来接我回伦敦的吧？帝国剧院还有演出，我们带上阿尔怎么样？”

“印象不错？你应该读读报纸，看看他们有多嚣张。不过听你的了，这小子真是赚了。”英国摁熄了烟，扬起下巴时的笑显得他倨傲却又“可爱”，诡异的词，也只有美国偶尔会产生这样的想法，英国得意的表情确实很有趣，尽管有时美国会反感，“好歹也是大英帝国的孩子，就让这遥远国度的客人好好领略一下伦敦的风采吧。”这句话刺中了美国。

“也许还能让我再也不想回美国了！”反唇相讥，阿尔弗雷德大笑起来。

“说不定呢！我们走。”弗洛伦丝没有领会到这对话的深沉含义，不懂这是两个国家之间的争锋相对，同时挽住了两人的手然后往前走。

英国与美国笑容满面，对上视线时却不约而同地轻蔑冷哼。

开往伦敦的火车是第二天早上发动的，三个人坐在一起，阿尔弗雷德数着几枚硬币——印着女王头像的，金光闪闪，一共六枚。他又把一枚硬币抛向空中，又在半途中将硬币拍在桌面上，正好是女王那一面，英国瞪了他一眼。两位随从留在了肯特郡替英国处理剧院霸占了位置的事情，弗洛伦丝看着玻璃窗，有人朝她扬帽告别，这女孩也热情地挥了挥手。有这样一位姑娘在，气氛不算尴尬。

“阿尔，很快你就能尽情地参观伦敦，尽情地惊叹了！”弗洛伦丝看着阿尔弗雷德，她似乎对他很有兴趣。

“我希望我在伦敦也能交上一位像你这样的女友。”一不留神，阿尔弗雷德就问出了他最在意的问题，他把视线从硬币上收回来，看了一眼亚瑟，又看了一眼弗洛伦丝。

“我得说，伦敦的淑女非常多，但你要追到可不容易。”弗洛伦丝眨了眨浅棕色眼睛，“我很高兴你欣赏我们的女孩，瞧这位柯克兰先生，从来没有被哪位小姐打动过似的一直单身。”

“弗洛伦丝，我特意从伦敦来看你。”亚瑟抛出一个陈述句，表示他并不是“从来没有被哪位小姐打动过”。

“我知道你喜欢我的表演，可在你眼里我可能就是个妹妹，当然，是才华出众的妹妹。”她将一缕头发撩到耳后。

“真巧，我以前也像是亚瑟的弟弟。”阿尔弗雷德顿时感到轻松不少，但是那道隔阂没有消失，他观察着亚瑟的表情。亚瑟咬唇，啧了一声，没有回应他俩的打算，绿眼睛看向了窗外。

“没准工作才是他的妻子！”

“哈哈哈，我也这么认为！”气氛活跃了不少，接下来他们玩起了牌，英国非常投入。

一个小时后他们就到了查令十字街站，霍华德先生替他们搬运行李，还叫了一辆马车在河岸街等他们。阿尔弗雷德因为和弗洛伦丝性情相投，一路上聊得非常火热，旅行果然是不错的选择，阿尔弗雷德高兴多了。当三人到达目的地时，马车夫用马鞭碰了碰帽子，从座位上跳下来，把他们的行李放在车顶。弗洛伦丝建议先带阿尔弗雷德稍微观光一下，于是马车朝特拉法加广场驶去——路过了尼尔松的雕塑、喷泉和国家美术馆漂亮的乳白色大门，还有从白厅通往国会大厦的风景。

“我朋友说，”阿尔弗雷德把脸贴在玻璃窗上，“如果我来伦敦，就会被特拉法加广场的有轨电车撞倒。”*

亚瑟神情严肃：“你朋友想得真是周到，阿尔弗雷德——”圣乔治在上，他总算改称呼了，“不过很可惜，他说得不对。特拉法加广场没有有轨电车，只有公共马车和双座马车，还要我们坐的这种带篷的马车。有轨电车是普通人坐的，恐怕你去基尔伯恩，或者肯顿集市，才会被有轨电车撞。”

“好吧，也许我的朋友记错了地名。”阿尔弗雷德听见弗洛伦丝笑了起来，那声音非常悦耳，所以阿尔弗雷德也没有因为亚瑟的刻薄而消沉，“或者我需要一个好的导游，你觉得呢，亲爱的亚瑟？”

“亲爱的亚瑟，哈哈哈，”弗洛伦丝大笑了起来，“你会冒犯到亚瑟的，不过我很赞同你，他需要你这样的年轻朋友，否则就像博物馆里的肖像画似的。”

“你们两个到底悄悄给我打了什么标签，要说玩乐我也是不会输的，”英国是个容易脸红的老家伙，即使他让自己的语气保持正常，也无法消去脸上的热度，“那我就好好给你介绍一下伦敦，臭小子。”马车到了帕尔默街，又转向干草市场，剧院和音乐厅在眼前拉开帷幕。

“遵命，哥哥！”阿尔弗雷德和弗洛伦丝异口同声，一起敬礼，这让亚瑟笑着轻哼了一声。这画面是如此和谐，好比伦敦富裕家庭的兄妹们一起出门赏玩，两人都像是忘记了自己的国家身份。

“这是女王剧院，”亚瑟对左边一栋气派非凡的建筑点头致意，“珍妮·林德——瑞典夜莺的首场演出就在这里。这是干草剧院，比尔博姆·特里先生经营的。这是克里提昂剧院——剧院中的奇迹，全部建于地下。”一个接一个的剧院，一个接一个的音乐厅，他都了如指掌，“我们前面是伦敦亭阁，那边——”阿尔弗雷德顺着亚瑟的视线沿着大磨坊街看去——“特卡德罗宫。我们的右边是王子剧院。”他们经过了莱斯特广场，“最后——”亚瑟他把帽子摘下来，放在膝上，阿尔弗雷德便看向了他，“最后，是帝国剧院与阿尔罕布拉剧院，英格兰最好的音乐厅，每个艺人都是明星，观众也十分尊贵，哪怕是顶层楼座的妓女都穿得珠光宝气。”*

亚瑟侧脸的欣赏价值不比旁边漂亮的弗洛伦丝低，阿尔弗雷德不由得深呼吸了一下——听亚瑟说话十分令人沉迷，然而他用的这个词，妓女，让阿尔弗雷德猛然想起了烟草店的橱窗，以及“一个金镑吸一口，或者一个罗伯特，半个基尼舔一下”，不经意间，这句话在他脑内由亚瑟的声音说出，阿尔弗雷德就这么看着亚瑟，忘了移开视线。

亚瑟显然注意到了这不礼貌的视线，想要提醒阿尔弗雷德。但弗洛伦丝也在看着他，所以他有什么理由只对阿尔弗雷德的视线感到不自在呢？他敲了敲马车的顶盖，车夫把车停在广场中央小花园的一角。

弗洛伦丝打开门，率先走到了花园中央。他们三个背对着大理石基座上的威廉·莎士比亚雕像，凝视着帝国剧院与阿尔罕布拉剧院金碧辉煌的大门——帝国剧院的大门前有大理石梁柱与闪烁的标灯，有彩色的玻璃和柔和的电子灯光；阿尔罕布拉剧院是圆顶的，有尖塔和喷泉。

“我们正位于伦敦的心脏！”弗洛伦丝笑着说，“伦敦的正中心，看那儿，”她的手划过广场，“阿尔弗雷德，你看，这就是让这个伟大心脏跳动的东西：游艺表演！今晚我在这儿就有一场演出，不是我自夸，我确实能让伦敦的心脏为我疯狂。”

英国——亚瑟会因为她高兴。伦敦——亚瑟的心脏会为她加速跳动。阿尔弗雷德想，蓝眼睛黯淡了下来——弗洛伦丝，而不是我，虽然我和弗洛伦丝那么相似——除了国家身份。

“你会吗，亚瑟？”

“你指什么？”

阿尔弗雷德用右手握拳抵住英国的胸口，正好是心脏的位置。显然，他对此了如指掌，过去做的爱早就让他熟悉了他的身体。美国表情认真，这让英国无法敷衍了事。

“我当然会，今晚弗洛伦丝的表演会更精彩，我的心脏会为她‘喝彩’。”

“那我能看到表演吗？”阿尔弗雷德的蓝眼睛真诚地望着亚瑟，“像我这样从被你轻视的混乱国度来的家伙能去你金碧辉煌的宫殿赏光？”阿尔弗雷德知道怎样惹恼亚瑟，惹恼英国。嘲讽并不是英国独有的，偶尔阿尔弗雷德也会这样回击，甚至更加恶劣，一边说着令人生气的话，一边用真诚的蓝眼睛让英国想起来过去那个乖巧的小家伙而无法责备他。

“现在你是大英帝国的客人，完全可以。”英国骄傲而漂亮地击退了这个问题。

三人约好了今晚在帝国剧院会面。之后，弗洛伦丝回了剧院为晚上的表演做准备。去参加一场临时会议的亚瑟让霍华德给了阿尔弗雷德半张纸，上面匆忙地写了许多地名。于是后边的时间里都是阿尔弗雷德一个人在伦敦晃荡，瞧，亚瑟根本不愿意和他多待一会。阿尔弗雷德了解伦敦城的生活方式和做派，他在这里其实是非常从容不迫的。不像亚瑟，他很少坐马车，再加上他独立摸索清了整个伦敦城，所以他了解很多街道的肮脏和混乱，几年前他甚至在苏荷区差点出了意外。

阿尔弗雷德探访了花园——宏伟而美丽的花园，在城市漫天的尘埃中，它们独特而葱郁。他在伦敦西区散步，看着各种景象，不仅仅是那些伟大著名的景观，那些被英国写在纸上的宫殿、纪念碑和画廊，还有些微不足道的场景——马车的翻覆，鳗鱼从渔夫的篮子里溜出来，扒手偷人钱包，路人的贵重物品被抢……

午餐他在偶遇的餐厅解决，食物比他小时候吃到的那些要美味。虽然大部分英国菜给他的感觉都不太好，但是甜点意外地不错。只不过这家店的茶煮得过于浓稠甜腻了，阿尔弗雷德觉得自己依然无法理解叶子水的美妙。为什么英国人都爱下午茶？这项活动在当下是如此流行。

在游轮上听音乐的时候他有些想念英国，只是一点点，想念的还是过去的英国。天知道他有多想往现在的英国脸上狠狠揍一拳，再次强调一遍，阿尔弗雷德觉得自己对英国的感情已经不能用矛盾来形容了。这混乱不堪，就像四通八达的街道，有时他在这条路上，有时他在另一条路上。跟英国好好来一次谈话是无济于事的，他知道英国在顾虑什么。美国伸展身体，仰面看着天空，紧盯着，仿佛看见了一只越飞越高的雄鹰快要超越太阳。

下了游轮去泰晤士河的时候天色已经有些晚了，阿尔弗雷德站在伦敦桥、巴特西桥，以及这两座桥之间的所有桥上。他可以闻到这条大河的气味，并惊叹于它的宽阔，汇聚成闪亮而清澈的海。阿尔弗雷德突然想起了他在惠特斯特布尔吃的牡蛎，海中的生物，那就像一个开端，海，大西洋将他们联系在一起。

由于四处游荡而忘了时间，阿尔弗雷德匆忙地解决了晚餐，赶往帝国剧院。

“你来晚了，美国。”

“伦敦让我忘了时间。”阿尔弗雷德大胆地拍了拍英国的肩膀。英国换了一套白色西服，背心似乎是深绿，和他金色袖链末端的猫眼石袖扣很相称，颜色非常漂亮，但是比不过英国的眼睛。琥珀色的波纹绸领结闪着光，微微褶皱，系在新月般洁白的领口。阿尔弗雷德好一会儿才把手从英国的肩膀上拿下来。

“非常迷人。”他补充道，又给英/国一个笑容。

剧院大厅富丽堂皇，弗洛伦丝本来在四处望着，见到阿尔弗雷德的时候她立刻走了过来。弗洛伦丝拿着一个天鹅绒内衬的盒子，里面放着一条领带，还有一个和领带相称的小礼帽。这是弗洛伦丝为阿尔弗雷德准备的礼物，阿尔弗雷德收下后，和她拥抱。英国站在一旁，用手杖敲了一下地面，提醒弗洛伦丝该去后台了。

现在大厅里只有三个人，演出时间还没到，剧院是额外让他们提前入场的。弗洛伦丝离开之后就只剩下了阿尔弗雷德和英国。

“这是第几次了？偷偷摸摸来到我的国家。”英国坐在位置上，抛出一个问句，想看看美国有什么反应。

“嘿，亚瑟，弗洛伦丝真是太热情了。兄弟，我喜欢这个。”阿尔弗雷德拆开盒子，拿出了那条蓝色领带，又翻动了一下镶了一道蔚蓝绸带的黑色礼帽，“我现在就系上，待会她上台演出的时候就知道我有多喜欢她送的礼物了！”

看见美国把弗洛伦丝送的领带绑得乱七八糟的，英国不满地皱了皱眉毛，倾身过去帮他系领带。英国首先扣上美国的衬衫上的被解开了的两颗纽扣，年轻男孩的胸肌撑得衬衫紧绷起了褶皱，英国不由得拉远距离，才顺利地系好那条领带：“最近的报纸又在宣扬战争，你最好没在打什么歪主意。”他轻哼一声，双手在空中用力一甩，坐回了自己的座位，英国扯了一下自己的外套，又调整好领结，才恢复到原本的状态。

“……”

“你没有什么想说的吗？”美国长时间没有回应，英国疑惑地转头看向他——时机很不妙，正好是美国吞咽唾液的时候，喉结滚动的画面映入英国的眼帘，他呼吸一滞，后悔自己鲁莽地撞在了这个点上。

“你知道报纸总喜欢制造一些舆论，英国。别问我想说什么，你也知道我一直都想说的是什么，已经快要30年了，你还是不许我说。亚瑟，今晚我是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。”阿尔弗雷德抬头看亚瑟，他的颧骨上泛起了不显眼的红色，“还有，你身上的味道很好闻。”

“闭嘴。”亚瑟玫瑰色的嘴唇抿成阴冷的线条，他慌忙将礼帽扣在阿尔弗雷德深金色的头发上，推远他们的距离。就在此时，谢天谢地，演出时间到了。人流逐渐涌入，这让摆脱了二人时间的亚瑟松了口气。

别问我想说什么，你知道我一直都想说的是什么，亚瑟，今晚我是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。噢，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，去他妈的。

指挥的主持在剧院的秩序稳定下来的时候出现在了舞台上，掌声随之响起，灯光熄灭，观众安静下来。阿尔弗雷德听到了呼吸声，或者心跳声，他想悄悄抓住亚瑟的手来确认那是不是他的，但为了不被赶出去他没有去给亚瑟制造恐慌。乐声终于奏响，帷幕拉起之际，阿尔弗雷德恍恍惚惚地盯着舞台。演唱开始，上演的歌剧是《费加罗的婚礼》。③

昏暗的灯光让阿尔弗雷德想要传达信息的心情变得迫切，是的，在长达几十年的缄默之后他想了太多，一些念头让他忍得难受。显而易见，亚瑟也被阿尔弗雷德燃烧着的火焰给灼痛了，座位变得尤其狭窄坚硬，让他非常不适。他不能叫他阿尔弗雷德，这不该是英美之间的称呼……即使他们是性伴侣。

“你总要把国民的思想加到我身上，给我安上莫名其妙的罪名，亚瑟。”阿尔弗雷德听起来像是自言自语，“无论你多么抗拒，我都不是曾经的我了，我会超越你，站到你身旁，跑到更前方，不管付出什么代价。”亚瑟一动不动，阿尔弗雷德却确信他在听，“所以现在，叫我阿尔弗雷德。”

乐声渐响，英国神情紧张，直到弗洛伦丝上台他才放松下来。看着弗洛伦丝的表演，英国认为自己马上又会快乐起来，把美国的奇怪言论忘得一干二净，然后像平常一样嘲讽美国几句。然而，他发现自己没有笑——他在活泼的弗洛伦丝的身上看到了年幼的阿尔弗雷德的身影，多么沉重的一击，英国如鲠在喉。

“你迷路了，亲爱的！”人群沸腾起来，弗洛伦丝喊出这一句，朝着观众席抛掷玫瑰。这时灯光亮了不少，亚瑟勉强笑了笑，那朵玫瑰依然是留给他的，弗洛伦丝非常感谢英国特意去了惠特斯特布尔看她。玫瑰在帝国剧院里如此漂亮，随着一道弧度，鲜红的花儿就要落到英国的膝盖上了——

美国伸手，在英国眼前抓住了那朵玫瑰，对着台上的弗洛伦丝眨了一下右眼。弗洛伦丝看见她的礼物被对方戴上了，朝观众席抛来一个吻，人群又开始沸腾，灯光暗了下来。

“英格兰……”美国说。

“英格兰的女孩很迷人，弗洛伦丝看起来很高兴，我不追究你偷走了我的花。”英国费劲地组织语言，保持沉默太过危险。

“不，我不是想说这个，”美国面对英国，“不过女孩们真的很好，弗洛伦丝今晚又让你的心脏沸腾了对吧？”

美国的声音压得格外低沉，英国没有回答。

那朵玫瑰被美国送到嘴边，接着，在花瓣上一吻，嘴里还轻声说着什么。英国不知道他想做什么，而就在英国张开嘴唇要说什么的时候，玫瑰花瓣触碰到了他的嘴唇，然后美国抓住英国的手，把玫瑰花塞进了他的手心。“再会，英国。”留下这一句话，美国起身离开，打破帝国剧院的规矩，就像以前那样。英国咬紧了牙关。

那些轻语——英国把美国的喃呢听得非常清楚，“英格兰，我的英格兰……”

——传入耳中，宛如自由之鹰飘落的羽毛，扫过他的心脏。英国收紧手指，玫瑰花瓣从指缝间飘落。这下，柯克兰先生的心脏是真的在跳动了。

FIN

①索尔兹伯里第二届政府：1886-1892，保守党-自由党统一政府。  
②格莱斯顿第一届政府：1868-1874，自由党政府。  
③牡蛎餐馆、剧院以及伦敦的描写：参考资料是萨拉·沃特斯的Tipping the Velvet，我最爱的英国女作家，文中有不少引用，标注了*符号，因为她爱上了维多利亚时代，热情致敬。顺便一提，标题来自劳伦斯先生的一篇短篇小说（虽然很普遍但还是说一下）。


End file.
